


the deadpool incident

by demonsorceress



Series: angst meme [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween AU, featuring Skye's 11-year-old brother and Jemma's 7-year-old sister as Deadpool and Anna from Frozen, prompt: misunderstanding, writing meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye may or may not have gotten overly excited when her little brother decided to go as Deadpool for Halloween. He may or may not have scared the hell out of Jemma's little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the deadpool incident

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: misunderstanding, sent by anonymous. Sort of. I completely tweaked this one. I'm not even sure there's a misunderstanding in this. Get over it.  
> It looks like I've given up on coming up with actual angst ideas for this prompt. Here, have some fluff.  
> (Skye and Jemma are around 17-18 years old, by the way.)

The little girl dressed as Anna from _Frozen_ keeps running desperately until she approaches a certain house amongst the countless similar houses in the neighborhood. She won’t stop crying and wailing, and Skye and her brother follow after her.

Nick couldn’t be bothered to say he’s sorry, instead choosing to ditch the blame. “It wasn’t my fault,” he says yet one more time. Eleven year olds are tiring, but eleven year olds dressed as Deadpool who think they need to absorb the personality of the character are _exhausting_.

“You know you shouldn’t have done that,” Skye reprehends her brother, pulling him by the arm. “She’s like 7 years old, Nick!”

“Well, _she_ shouldn’t have asked me to take off my mask.” He crosses his arms as they stop in front of the little girl’s house, staying a few steps back as she repeatedly rings the doorbell.

Skye pulls him behind her because the girl is still terrified of him even though he’s put the red mask back on. “Next Halloween I won’t help you with your costume if you don’t apologize.”

“I’ll do what Wade Wilson would do in the same situation,” Nick blurts out, making Skye roll her eyes and hiss at him.

Before Skye can snap at him, though, someone opens the door and the little Anna rushes inside, exasperatedly wrapping her arms around the waist of the girl standing on the entrance with a surprised look. Skye makes sure her brother is behind her to avoid scaring the other child more than he already did.

“Lily, what happened?!” The girl asks in a thick English accent, and Skye immediately recognizes her.

She and her family have moved in only a couple of months ago, and Skye has seen the older sister around the neighborhood a couple of times. She found out her name is Jemma and that she is nice and adorable, not to mention quite beautiful, so of course her younger sister had to be the girl that Skye’s brother scared off during Halloween. Great.

Lily just buries her face in the fabric of her sister’s shirt, still weeping, and points at Nick, who is behind Skye so it makes the whole situation look like she’s afraid of Skye. Jemma  nuzzles her little sister’s hair, careful not to ruin her impeccable braids, holding the younger girl close to her protectively. She then snaps her head up to glare at Skye.

“I swear I can explain,” Skye starts. “I’m so very sorry my brother horrified your sister, it wasn’t his intention at all.”

Jemma sneaks a glance at the little boy behind Skye and seems confused. “Lily was scared of Deadpool?”

Upon hearing the name of the character, Nick jumps out from behind his sister and pulls out one of his plastic katanas from behind his back, waving it in front of him and proclaiming, “Now gimme your milk money!”

Lily shrieks in panic and Skye seizes the sword from Nick’s hand, pulling him close by his arm. “For the love of god, _stay quiet_ ,” she begs him angrily.

Turning back to Jemma to continue her explanation, Skye says, “So, this is a funny story. When Nick decided he wanted to go as Deadpool this Halloween, I thought it would be cool to-” She cuts herself and exhales deeply. This is pathetic. “It was just to scare his own friends and stuff, not to creep out little girls, but I did his makeup so that- You know Deadpool? How his face looks without the mask?”

“I can show you…” Nick offers and starts pulling up his mask again, but Skye bats his hand out of there.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Skye chides. Looking up at Jemma, Skye is met with an unexpected amount of understanding. Jemma clearly has already made sense of what happened. She nods at Skye and leans down to calm her sister.

“Hey, why don’t you go to the bathroom and wash your face? I’ll be right there with you in just a moment,” Jemma suggests, running a hand up and down her sister’s back affectionately. The little girl nods and takes one last resentful look at Skye and her brother before running into the house. Skye can barely contain a smirk.

“So yeah, the makeup looks pretty creepy, and he should’ve been more considerate instead of taking off his mask to scare your sister,” Skye finishes. “Whose costume looks amazing, by the way.”

Jemma gives her a nice smile. “It’s alright,” she says. “I’m sure Lily will be fine.”

“Great, it’s all solved,” Nick says, stepping out from behind Skye again, hands on his hips, voice dripping with sarcasm. He truly is an unbelievable child. “Can I go back to my mission, then?” He looks up impatiently at his sister.

Skye lets out a dry chuckle. By “mission”, what he means is trick-or-treating around the neighborhood with his friends. “I swear, you have _got_ to be testing my patience tonight,” she snaps. “Get out of here before I drag you back home if you get into any more trouble."

Jemma laughs as Skye’s brother runs away, and then it’s just the two of them.

It may or may not be the right moment for Skye to try what she’s been considering since Jemma moved in. She might as well give it a shot, what’s the worst that could happen?

“Sorry again for this, really. He’s been yelling Deadpool catchphrases for hours and I deeply regret encouraging this costume.”

Jemma leans against the side of the door and laughs, crossing her arms. “Well, Lily hasn’t stopped singing _Let It Go_ for weeks, so I guess the costume didn’t change things much,” she jokes.

Skye chuckles and hesitates for a bit before saying, “So, hypothetically, if I were to invite you for a halloween party at my place tonight, would you go as Elsa?”

Jemma looks pleasantly surprised. “Unfortunately, the costume store didn’t have it in my size, but I hope that doesn’t ruin my chances of being invited.”

Skye can’t stop the smile that splits across her face. “I’m disappointed,” she jokes. “But I’ll be waiting for you anyway.”

“Great, then I’ll be there... in my costume that isn’t Elsa.” Jemma says and then wrinkles her nose like she doesn’t even know why she just said that. She’s _so_ cute that Skye is almost thankful for Nick scaring the hell out of her sister. Apologies to Lily.

“And I’m excited to know what it is,” Skye says in all honestly. She is indeed more excited than she probably should be to see Jemma later.

Halloween just got even better.


End file.
